Something Happened in Hallway
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Sehun yang menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol. Menatap kosong setiap langkah itu, berharap kaki itu berbalik. Memungutnya lalu mengajaknya untuk ikut ke kediaman Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun, dengan segala kepolosannya akan bergumam. "Sehun tinggalnya bukan di rumah seperti Chanyeol hyung." ChanHun guys X3


Title : Something Happened in The Hallway

Cast : Chanyeol x Sehun

Warn! PWP, NC '-' Yaoi dan sedikit hurt ._.

oKai ini beneran ChanHun pertama aku _ semoga tidak buruk.

...

Desah kenikmatan menggema disebuah sudut lorong gelap dekat keramaian. Beralaskan tikar lusuh ala kadarnya, seorang namja manis setengah telanjang duduk berselonjor sembari mengoral benda panjang besar didalam mulutnya. Bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo sedang sambil memanjakan miliknya sendiri dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur. Erangan berat yang berasal dari partnernya begitu minim, seperti tertahan. Tapi ia mencengkeram belakang kepala namja dibawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat tiada tara yang berpusat di organ intim kebanggaannya.

"Akh _morehh moreehh.._"

Pinggul namja tinggi menjulang partnernya malam ini turut bergerak. Naik satu tingkat dan begitu seterusnya hingga tidak terkendali lagi. Namja manis itu mulai kewalahan, ia mengabaikan penisnya berdiri lantang karena tangannya sibuk meremat kedua paha sang partner. Pipinya mengempis, membuat tarikan urat disekitar rahangnya menonjol jelas. Tapi matanya yang mengerling manja itu masih tertangkap diantara keremangan lorong gelap itu oleh si namja tinggi, penyandang predikat seme.

"Nghh _I wanna cum__—_nghhhh.."

Namja berperawakan manis itu tidak berhenti memainkan lidahnya ketika tembakan – tembakan sperma menyentuh permukaan mulutnya berkali – kali. Setelah menelan habis _cairan putih kental _itu. Penis didalam mulutnya mulai melemas. Tapi lidah kecilnya masih menikmati sisa – sisa kenikmatan dari benda kebanggaan seme didepannya.

"Mmh.. kau memang pintar, anak manis."

"Sehun—pintar?" matanya mengerjap polos. Sedikit merapatkan organ geraknya satu salam lain sambil menatap pada sosok tinggi itu. "Hyung—suka Sehun, _aniya_?"

"Hyung sangat suka Sehun, kalau Sehun mau bermain lagi dengan ini," namja itu menampar pipi Sehun dengan penisnya yang setengah menegang. Cepat sekali -_-

Sehun menatap takjub benda menggantung itu. Merabanya pelan dengan tangan telanjang, sebelum menggesek – gesekkan hidung bangirnya pada penis setengah menegang itu hingga pemuda didepannya kembali mengerang tertahan.

Masih mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, ia mencengkeram dagu Sehun lalu menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Kedua tangan Sehun menyilang dibagian dada, membiarkan penis tegangnya menggantung. Ia bergidik kala angin malam membelai kulit telanjangnya.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung.. Sehun dingin.."

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol yang hanya terbungkus kaos tipis. Bahkan dimusim panaspun malam tetap terasa dingin. Tangan besar Chanyeol mendorong bahu Sehun hingga membentur pagar beton dibelakangnya. Namja itu terpekik kecil, matanya memandang bingung pada Chanyeol hyung.

"Hyungie, Sehun dingin. Ukh, tidak nyaman."

Sehun manyun, bergerak tak nyaman karena punggungnya merasakan pasir dari permukaan pagar beton itu. Tindakan tak terduga itu bukan hal yang Sehun rencanakan. Ia hanya merengek, mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol. Namja itu memandangi namja itu seksama. Lampu – lampu temaram tidak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk membelai wajah indah Sehun yang tetap terlihat mulus meski jejak – jejak hitam dari tanah, debu atau semacamnya menempel diwajahnya.

"Berbalik dan menungging," titah Chanyeol, tidak mengindahkan keluhan Sehun.

Dengan patuhnya Sehun melakukan perintah Chanyeol sambil menopang badan kurusnya. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar berulang – ulang kala rectum _peach_ Sehun berkedut. Ia memegang bokong sintal Sehun dan meremasnya kuat. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan jemari panjangnya dipermukaan kulit halus serupa bayi itu.

"Mhh hyunghh.."

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecupi tiap inchi punggung telanjang Sehun. Berkali – kali pula Chanyeol menemukan butiran pasir dibibirnya, ia mengusap punggung namja dibawahnya. Menghalau pasair pengganggu itu dan memuaskan libido binatangnya yang meraung kelaparan.

Chanyeol menjilat perpotongan leher Sehun pelan, membuat namja itu meremang geli. Dahinya mendarat dipermukaan kasar pagar beton sembari mengerang nikmat atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Bibir pemuas benda kebanggaan Chanyeol itu membuka, terkadang menggigit lidah mungilnya yang terlihat menggoda dimata Chanyeol.

"Sehun mhh.." Chanyeol memelintir _nipple_ Sehun. Dan ia tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan dengan nafas yang tersengal. Bahasa tubuhnya bermain, merasakan benda panjang keras menggesek rektumnya dari luar. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil menggerakkan bokongnya demi mendapati gesekan nikmat dari penis panas Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. amhh hyung. Sehun inginh.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Chanyeol memainkan telunjuknya sembari mencumbu wajah Sehun tanpa menyentuh bibir namja itu, sebesar apapun inginnya untuk menyesap, melumat, atau menggigit bibir kecil nan menggoda Sehun. Ia hanya bermain sebentar.

Telunjuk Chanyeol menusuk rectum Sehun dan memaju – mundurkannya cepat dengan tempo teratur. Jangankan untuk menjawab, Sehun lebih suka membiarkan dirinya mendesah terputus – putus dibandingkan mengurusi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Terkadang Sehun akan menyempitkan dinding – dinding rektumnya demi menggapai kenikmatan lebih dari sebuah jemari panjang Chanyeol.

"Hyung—tidak. Kurang sekali, sangat kecil nghh.." Sehun mendesah frustasi. Kocokan pada penisnya sendiri menjadi terbengkalai –lagi– karena ia ingin menjemput kenikmatannya yang tertahan. Sehun sampai menghentak bokongnya kebelakang agar tusukan telunjuk Chanyeol makin dalam.

Chanyeol menggeram. Rectum Sehun mencubit ujung penisnya sekilas. Namun itu berefek besar padanya. Chanyeol semakin gencar mencumbui Sehun, membuat jejak kemerahan dikulut sedikit kotor Sehun dan memelintir _nipple_ Sehun.

"Sudah tidak sabar melahap penis hyung, eum?" Chanyeol memberi jilatan nakal ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kalut. Libidonya mendekati puncak, apalagi sedari tadi ia belum klimaks.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita selesaikan dengan cepat."

Tanpa pemanasan atau lain sebagainya, Chanyeol mendorong sekali hentak penis besarnya yang sudah kelaparan dinding kenikmatan Sehun. Tidak perduli teriakan kesakitan Sehun melengking sampai mengundang pejalan kaki didekat trotoar terang benderang disebelah sana menghampiri mereka.

"AKH! Sakit hyung. Lubang Sehun perih," Sehun memejamkan erat matanya. Tangannya mencakar pagar beton itu hingga membuat jemarinya mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan disela kuku tangan.

Tapi seperduli apa Chanyeol pada Sehun?

Nol besar.

Chanyeol langsung menggenjot lubang Sehun tanpa ampun. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Sehun agar penisnya terbenam dalam dan tepat. Seketika kenikmatan tiada duanya melingkupi Chanyeol sampai pemuda itu lupa diri. Ia memuaskan dirinya dengan rasa serupa ganja bertubi – tubi tanpa memperdulikan erangan sakit bercampur nikmat Sehun. Bahkan saat merasakan basah dikedua pahanya, Chanyeol tetap tuli.

"Ahh.. ahh.. lubangmu benar – benar nikmat Sehun.."

"Hiks pelan hyung. Sehun sakit, nghh.."

Sehun menitikkan airmata disudut matanya. Tapi tidak ia pungkiri rasa nikmat itu hampir sama besar persennya dengan rasa sakit. Sehun mengocok penisnya sambil bertumpu dengan pagar beton itu. Dikarenakan Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya. Bibir Sehun mulai mendesah karena berhasil mengalihkan sendiri rasa sakit pada lubang tunggalnya.

"AHH HYUNGHH!" tumbukan kesekian Chanyeol tepat mengenai titik ternikmat dalam tubuh manusia. Sehun mengerang. Senyum kenikmatan merekah dibibinya. Mengabaikan mungkin kini rektumnya mengeluarkan darah tidak sedikit, Sehun mendorong berlawanan arah bokong sintalnya hingga penis Chanyeol menumbuk sangat tepat pada titik kenikmatannya berulang – ulang.

"Ahh Sehunh ahh nghh.."

Tempo gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin tidak terkendali. Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama pada penis dan dinding rektumnya. Ia mengerti, Chanyeol sudah mendekati klimaksnya. Penis Chanyeol terasa sekeras kayu dan Sehun sudah siap menjemput klimaksnya dan..

"AKHH MHH~"

Keduanya sampai bersamaan. Tembakan sperma Sehun berjatuhan diatas tikar lusuh dibawahnya, sedikit mengotori pahanya yang juga sedikit lembab akan darahnya sendiri. Chanyeol masih memaju – mundurkan penisnya, memanjakan penisnya dengan lubang ketat Sehun. Lubang kenikmatan Sehun sangat rakus, penisnya diperah sampai sperma yang keluar benar – benar habis.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Sperma yang tidak tertampung mengalir keluar dari rectum Sehun, melewati paha kotor Sehun sampai ke kaki. Chanyeol mendesah sarat akan kelegaan. Ia membenahai pakaiannya setelah mengelap jejak sperma di penisnya dengan kain lusuh.

Sehun duduk merapat pada pagar beton tadi, menarik tikar lusuhnya demi menghalau dingin.

"Hyung pulang dulu ne? Sehun baik – baik disini."

Sehun mengangguk tapi tidak dengan bibirnya.

Bibir _peach_ lucu itu manyun. Sehun menatap pada Chanyeol dengan mata redup.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol melepas kaus panjangnya dan melemparnya pada Sehun. Namja kurus itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia lekas menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang melekat di kaus itu senang. Sehun juga mengusapkan pipinya pada kain kaus dengan ekspresi seperti kucing manis.

"Tidurlah. Besok hyung akan kembali lagi," Cup! Chayeol memberi kecupan kilat didahi Sehun lalu beranjak dari sana.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol. Menatap kosong setiap langkah itu, berharap kaki itu berbalik. Memungutnya lalu mengajaknya untuk ikut ke kediaman Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun, dengan segala kepolosannya akan bergumam.

"Aniyo. Sehun tinggalnya bukan di rumah seperti Chanyeol hyung."

Kepala Sehun bersandar pada pagar beton. Dinginnya angin malam sedikit berkurang karena kaus yang Chanyeol berikan –menurutnya. Meringkuk setelah mendapati posisi yang nyaman, Sehun menidurkan kepalanya dengan beralaskan kaus Chanyeol yang ia bentuk sedemikian rupa.

"Selamat tidur Sehun."

Ditengah suara bising kendaraan dikota besar itu, bahaya yang mengintai dan malam yang mencekam, Sehun tertidur dengan lelap berselimutkan cahaya temaram.

_Well, selamat tidur, Sehun._

FIN

Haaii XD

aku banyak mem-post ff-ku yang berserakan dimana2 -_-

Oh iya, yeun ada remake ff hunhan di page HunHan Kingdom. Kalian silahkan baca disana kalau bersedia. Dan jangan lupa like fp ny ^^


End file.
